


Kathrine Anderson and the Triwizard Tournament

by dragonpyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American OC, F/M, I don't know what to tag this as, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Original Character-centric, Post-Canon, it's the golden trios kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpyre/pseuds/dragonpyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathrine "Kat" Anderson is moving to England, leaving everything she's known behind as she prepares to start a new life there. Her family is the most boring, cliche, simple family you'd ever meet, and Kat is no different. Except for the fact that she never looks exactly the same as she did yesterday, or that her hair keep changing colors. Or that she's a witch. She's soon enrolled in Hogwarts and begins her quest for knowledge. Four years later, the triwizard tournament is held in Beauxbatons and Kat is one of the champions. To help her are her friends Rose, Scorpius, and Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, so I actually do have an idea where this is going, but it's going to seem kind of confusing plot-wise for a bit. So if you'd like, leave kudos/comments, I would love them!

Kat stood in the Sea Tac airport terminal with her grandma. In one hand she held her boarding pass, in the other, a small suitcase that served as her carry on. She was leaving to England that night. She had been staying with her Grandma while her parents settled down. She had been made to stay with her Grandma because one, her family wasn’t close at all, and two, she would have only gotten in the way anyways, which was true. It was the start of summer and she was going into sixth grade. Her parents had arranged for her to go to some fancy prep school that made you stay the whole year (except summer). She wasn’t totally thrilled. In fact, she didn’t want to go at all. She had begged her Grandma to let her stay with her. And her Grandma, with a heavy heart, told her that her parents were still her legal guardians and she had to stay with them. Kat had cried the whole night. And the next day she was leaving.

Kat stood stiff and waited for the flight attendant to call her row, which was next to last. Showed how much her parents cared about her. A Seahawk’s hat perched on top of her head with a hoody wrapped around her waist. The reason she wore the hat was not because she wanted to, it was because she had to. She found at a young age her hair changed colors depending on her mood, and that her natural hair color was willow brown, over the years she had gained some control over it, but not much, with strong emotions her hair changed to a different color. Which was why she kept it in a hat at all times. She preferred her beanie but it was packed in with most of her clothes in England. She had only kept a few changes of clothes with her so she had something to wear while at her Grandma’s. She had been there a month and her parents had decided to move in the beginning of June, so she had stayed with her Grandma for the remainder of the school year. So there she was; standing in line to get on the plane that would take her to the place her ancestors had fled hundreds of years ago.

Kat was also under the impression that the real reason they were moving was because of her, because odd things kept happening around her. In first grade a girl was teasing her about her haircut, that day the girl’s hair kept falling out until she was bald. It wasn’t permanent, but everyone was still quite shocked because there was no medical reason to explain it. In third grade Kat had almost placed in the science fair, she had gotten really ticked off, more sad than angry really, that when the first tear rolled down her cheek the fire sprinklers went off and soaked everyone except her. Then on one day in fifth grade, a girl who had always been rude to Kat had shoved past her on her way to get out of the school. Kat then, in return, had hit the girl in the back and sent her flying across the hallway with a burn mark in her back where Kat had hit her. That night her parents told her they were moving.

“You ok Kit Kat?” Kat’s Grandma asked, seeing the stiff look on Kat’s face. Kat nodded; her eyes moist. Her Grandma was the only one who could get away with calling her Kit Kat, even though her full name was Katherine, she forced everyone to call her Kat.

“It’s just going to be hard moving to a different country, learning all the Lingo and stuff.” Like the customs there, getting over jet lag, having no friends... She sighed inwardly. She really didn’t want to move. Her Grandma gave her a quick side hug than motioned for her to go, for her row had been called. Kat quickly embraced her Grandma hard then moved towards the tunnel, only after giving her ticket to the flight attendant and receiving the rest. She waved to her Grandma one last time and walked down the tunnel.

Kat dragged her suitcase behind her because the wheels had choked. She felt the same way. She didn’t want to go towards the plane as much as her suitcase did. Kat paused at the thin gap between the tunnel and the plane. Stars winked down at her from the night sky. She sighed and moved forward. That might be the last time she saw those stars from this sky. As Kat moved down the aisle, she checked each seat number until she reached twenty-eight. Checking her ticket again she found she had the window seat. Something good at least. At least she could say goodbye to America the proper way.

She awkwardly reached for the overhead compartment. When she got it open she struggled to put her suitcase in it. Apparently she was taking such a long time that a passenger stood up and helped her. She mumbled her thanks and slid into her seat. It wasn’t her fault she was a short eleven year old.

She looked at her reflection in the plastic window and saw a sorrowful girl with an ever-changing face. Her nose wasn’t always the same, neither were her lips or eyes or facial structure. The only thing that stayed the same was her teeth, which were perfectly straight and gleaming white. She believed in good oral high gene. Even her eyes changed color, not like her hair, they just did. But at least she was recognizable, not drastically different, just slightly.

She tugged her hat off. It was uncomfortable and so what if it changed color in front of these people. She was never going to see them again. Luckily it was its normal willow brown and not some other color like magenta or teal. She felt someone sit next to her. But she didn’t care, she just wanted to leave, to get it over with quickly. It was like a band-aid. If you tore it off fast it wouldn’t hurt for as long, unlike tearing it off slowly hurt like heck. Same with leaving all you know.

A few minutes later the plane started to move down the runway. Kat felt the g-forces building as the plane lifted off the ground. She loved the sensation, but in such a mood as hers, she barely felt it. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the fleeting image of the Seattle lights.

  
***

  
Kat stood outside the London airport looking for a silver Chevy. It was early in the afternoon and the sun was shining from a clear blue sky, forcing Kat to squint just to see. Her parents had told her what car they had bought and she was going over the parking lot looking for it. It was fifteen minutes past when they said they were going to pick her up. Her hoodie was tied around her waist because it was too hot outside. She had always thought of England as cold and grey, slightly like Washington, she had underestimated it. She had almost given up when she saw a silver car pull around the loop and slowed to a stop in front of her. She saw her dad sitting on the passenger’s side gripping the steering wheel in one hand and a call phone in the other. Then she remembered herself that this was England, everything was backwards here.

Kat walked around the back of the car and shoved her suitcase into the trunk. She slammed it and walked over to the “passenger's” side and opened the door and sat down. Once she was buckled up her dad drove off talking on his cell phone to someone from work. He never talked about his job to her or her mom, and she never asked so she had no idea what he did for a living. Unlike her mom who had a part time job at the library.

Her dad spoke on the phone the whole drive, which was fine by Kat, because it gave her an excuse not to talk to him and look at the city. Large stone buildings mixed with newer skyscrapers, the Thames, the London Eye, Big Ben, etcetera. It was all very lovely. There were even the people who were painted and stood still until someone tossed a coin in their collector tin and they preformed something silly. It took them some time to drive through the city, and then they were in the suburbs, with close-nit brick houses and small gardens in the front. Her dad only got off the phone right before they pulled into their driveway.

Kat wrinkled her nose. The house was small by her standards. Of course, she had grown up in upper class neighborhoods, so any house with less than ten rooms seemed small. Kat opened the car door and let her feet slap onto the concrete. She was too tired. Even though it was 2:00 PM where she was, it was 6:00 AM back home, and she was exhausted.

She pulled her suitcase out of the car and walked up the short pathway that led to the dull gray house. Her dad opened the door for her and let her drag her suitcase upstairs. Upon entering her room, she suddenly missed her room in Seattle with her Grandma. That room was bigger. This room only had three things (well four if you counted the computer); a bed, a desk, and a dresser. Clearly her parents didn’t expect her to be here for very long, seeing as she was going to a prep school in the city. Kat groaned and flopped down on the bed. She wanted to give up. She didn’t even want to be in England let alone in this house.

“You win,” she grumbled into her mattress.

  
***

  
Kat had been in the house for about a week and had started to get the hang of the whole British thing. She had even practiced her British accent. She didn’t want to be stereotyped as a fat, lazy American. At least that was what she thought the British thought of Americans.

She was sitting at the counter in the kitchen eating a sandwich. It was around lunchtime and her parents were at work. She had the house all to herself. She could do whatever she wanted. Except go outside. That was the one rule. Don’t go out without supervision. Not that she needed it.

She heard the mail slot chink. She turned around in her chair to look at the loot. A small pile of letters lay in front of the door. Standing up, she walked over to it, bending down to pick them up. After sifting through it absently, she saw one addressed to her. She carried the pile back to the kitchen, setting it on the counter. Bills and postcards mainly. But then she saw the one for her and ripped it open. She didn’t really know anyone except her Grandma that lived away from her, so she assumed it was her. But when she opened it, she saw it wasn’t. After the first sentence she dropped it in shock.

  
**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY.**

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

  
_**Dear Ms. Anderson,** _   
_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.** _

_**Yours sincerely** _

_Neville Longbottom_   
**Neville Longbottom**   
_**Deputy Headmaster** _

 

Kat re-read her letter so many times she memorized it. Surely this was a prank. She had only been here a week and she had already gotten mail? All she had done was go into the city with her mom and practice her British accent (which she was very good at). How could she have already received a letter? Maybe her dad was fooling around with her, but her dad barely noticed her. Her mom maybe? No way, she had no sense of humor. That only narrowed it down to that fact that it was the real deal.

But how could she be a witch? She was most definitely not magical. And if she was wouldn’t she know? Then again, wasn’t her hair an example of that? At the moment it was bright yellow in shock, as in golden yellow not blonde yellow. She hoped she didn’t have any nosey neighbors to see her hair turn back to its normal willow brown, since she didn’t have her beanie on to hide her hair, or her baseball cap.

Kat glanced at the kitchen clock, ten minutes until her parents came home. Oh boy, how would she tell them? Show them her hair? She still couldn’t control it. Which was why she wore a hat at all times, even when she slept. Even so, would her parents believe her?

Searching around the kitchen drawer with the bits and bobs from around the house, she quickly found a pen and wrote on the back of the letter.

  
_**Hello,** _   
_**I regret to inform that I cannot go for my parents would freak if they found out about this and wouldn’t let me go. Believe me, I’d LOVE to, but I can’t.** _   
_**Sorry, Kat.** _

  
There, short and sweet. Kat’s hair turned navy blue in sorrow with a hint of green in regret. She quickly stuffed her hair in her hat and shoved it on her head, her hair growing shorter in desperation to hide it. Her parents would be home in about five minutes. Kat opened the door and ran barefoot to the post office that was only two blocks away, her feet slapping on the pavement in a rhythmic sound, and slid the envelope into the return slot. She dashed home and closed the door right as she saw her dad’s car pull around the corner. She ran upstairs and threw herself onto her desk chair and booted up her computer. Strictly speaking she wasn’t allowed to leave the house when her parents weren’t home.

A few seconds later she heard her dad open the door and hang up his coat. He walked into the kitchen and sorted through the mail. A minute later she heard him walk up the stairs to talk to her.

“Katharine,” he said. Kat only acknowledged his presence with a grunt. “Your mother would like to take you into town to get you your school clothes,” he finished. Seeing as I’m going a fancy prep school of your choice. She thought bitterly.

“One sec’.” Kat said, logging off of Facebook, even though she had just logged on moments before her dad had walked in.

“She’s waiting in the car.” Her dad told her. Kat walked out of her room, grabbing her coat on the way out. By the door, she wiggled her feet into a pair of flip flops, even though it was a mildly cold day, she was too lazy to bother tying her boots up. When she opened the door, she saw her mom waiting in the car for her. She opened the passenger door and slid in. She was getting better at English customs, though she still couldn’t grasp the wrong side of the road thing. Or why people said ‘good morning’ as a ‘hello’ and a ‘good bye’. It was just too weird.

Her mom started backing out of the driveway and onto the road. “So I got a letter today,” kat said. Her mom humphed and continued to back out. “It was for some prep school. One of those overnight ones that you and dad seem so eager to send me to.” Her mother raised her eyebrow and glanced at her. “Anyways, I was only wondering if you could reconsider sending me there, it sounds like a better place than the one you’re sending me to. Plus I don’t think it’s local.” Her mother pretended not to be interested and drove on.

“Well, you’re enrolled already, so there’s no getting out of it.”

“Deadline’s on the thirty-first.” Kat quickly added in a last, desperate attempt of changing her mind. Her mom pursed her lips and looked at the road. Clearly this was a hard decision. After a few minutes of silence, they pulled up next to a store front in the city. Kat didn’t bother looking at the sign. All stores were the same in the U.K. Her mom dragged her in the front door and started browsing around the store for clothes that would fit Kat for a year or two, preferably two.

Kat looked around the store and grimaced. All the clothing was gray and sweater vests. Kat suddenly remembered public school, where you were allowed to wear whatever you wanted, as long as it was appropriate length.

Over the course of the next hour, Kat had tried on so many outfits she was considering becoming a nudist. By the time they were done, Kat was tempted to take off her hat, which her mom had scorned her for in the store, but the only thing holding her back was the lack of control that she had over it. But she knew the corresponding color for each emotion, and she could tell that at the moment it was a dull gray for boredom.

The moment their car pulled into the driveway, Kat was out and walking up the path. She didn’t remember opening the door; she just walked out of the car. Her mom didn’t see her opening the door either. Her father was waiting in the kitchen with rotisserie chicken and mashed potatoes. Kat was too tired to even think about eating food. Instead she just walked up the stairs to her room. Than she realized that her dad didn’t cook the food so it was probably eatable, unlike the poison he normally fed them when it was his night to cook. But that didn’t make her turn around and walk down the stairs to eat. No, she was too tired. Instead, she flopped onto her bed face down, not even bothering to change into her pajamas or brush her teeth. She just flopped down and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the last chapter were actually supposed to be the same chapter, but I split them up. Anyways, please leave kudos/comments, they really help!

Kat woke up to late morning sunlight filtering into her room, throwing light all over the floor. Kat moaned and turned to face the wall, not that that helped any. After a few minutes she gave up and got up. Her hair was a mess. Tangled and tumbling out of her hat. She quickly shoved a chair against the door and brushed it. It turned dark red in anxiety. After hastily getting dressed she looked in the mirror, and was shocked. She had freckles. All along the bridge of her nose, which seemed slightly smaller and flatter. Then, right before her eyes, they vanished and her nose went back to normal. What the heck had just happened?

 

But Kat only shoved her beanie on top of her head and stuffed her hair in, because it would not shorten for her. Listening hard, she heard that only her dad was in the house, and complaining about the stock market. Tentatively, she opened the door and walked down the stairs.

 

She saw her dad in the kitchen on the phone with someone arguing about something else now, and eating corn flakes. Or whatever they were called in England. Realizing that she was hungry too, because she hadn’t eaten last night, she poured herself a bowl of cereal. She shoveled the tasteless flakes into her mouth and watched as her dad got ready for work. His only interaction with her was scowling at her hat. He believed that you should only wear a hat outside on the way to work, or school, or whatever.

 

Kat waited for her dad to leave before taking off her hat. Even though she wore it 24-7 didn’t mean she liked to. Her hair tumbled out in magenta curls, magenta being the color of relief. Her hair normally wasn’t curled, seeing as her natural hair was straight as a ruler. Maybe it was the humidity. So that was how Kat spent her day. Until her parents came home. They hardly socialized and were about to eat dinner when the doorbell rang. Her dad, grumbling about manners and interrupting, got up and answered the door. Curious, Kat peeked around the doorway and saw the strangest sight of her life so far. A woman dressed in strange robes stood at the door. Her iron gray hair in a tight bun with streaks of browner color running through it. She held herself a certain way, of authority, and kindness under a harsh edge.

 

“Hello Mr. Anderson, I am Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress at Hogwarts.” Her dad just stood there confused and a little insulted.

 

“And what exactly is Hogwarts?” Her dad asked in a confused tone.

 

“Why it is a school. I have come here to talk to your daughter about her attending. You see, we’re very selective, and dear Katharine has made the list. So if you would like, I could speak with you about it.” Kat racked her brain trying to figure out where she had heard the word Hogwarts, then it clicked. It was that magic school she had gotten a letter from. She felt her hair turn bright yellow with hints of purple (for guilt). Her dad let the woman in and let her sit down in the living room.

 

“We were just about to eat, but I think it can wait.” Her dad said stiffly. He motioned for them to come over to the living room where Ms. McGonagall sat. Then, remembering British customs, her dad asked, “Would you care for some tea?”

 

Ms. McGonagall waved her hand dismissively. “I think I could go without it.” She said kindly. “Now, I have found that you have already enrolled Katharine in school already. But I think you will find that my school is far superior.” Kat’s face grew hot and her hair went through the whole rainbow. There was no way this Head mistress was telling her parents about her. The professor saw Kat’s face and understood immediately. “In fact, may I speak to Katherine in private?” Her parents looked annoyed at the head mistress but let her, with some internal battle.

 

After her parents left the room, the professor seemed to relax. Kat sat in her chair like her back was stuck to a pole, uncomfortable and ridged. “Now, Kat is it?” Kat nodded her head only the slightest. “It’s ok, I’m a friend, you can take your hat off.” Kat suddenly went on the defense. She didn’t move an inch. There was no way she was taking her hat off in front of a stranger, especially with her parents so close to her! The professor sighed and pulled out a long stick, flourished it, and Kat’s hat left her head and flew towards Ms. McGonagall. Kat’s eyes widened and her hands flew to cover her head as her hair tumbled out in a rainbow of colors, finally settled on a teal color.

 

“It’s ok, I know about this sort of thing. I am a witch after all.” Kat’s eyes couldn’t widen any more, but they would have if they could.

 

“So what does that make me?” She asked in a strangled voice.

 

“You’re a witch as well, but you just have a few more talents than others.” Kat was going to say, ‘like what?’ but never got the chance for the professor started talking again.

 

“I know you’re quite confused, being a muggle born and all,” Kat’s eyebrows scrunched together at the word ‘muggle’ but the professor continued. “But you must know that there are others like you that attend this school.”

 

“And what does it teach?” Kat interrupted.

 

“Well magic of course. You got the letter did you not?” Kat remembered the letter she had received yesterday. She had returned it, but to where she didn’t know.

 

“My parents can’t know. And there is no way they would let me go anyway.” Kat said in a harsh whisper in case her parents could over hear.

 

“It’s quite alright dear. I can make sure you will get in. In fact, on the 31 next month, I’ll send a teacher to pick you up to get your school supplies.” Kat was confused. Where on earth could you by wizarding school supplies?

 

“And now, if you don’t mind I will talk to your parents about this.” Kat nodded and stood up to leave, only when she saw her parents in the other room talking did she remember that she didn’t have her hat on. She hoped her hair was willow brown at the moment. When her parents saw her, they did look a little shocked, and proud, that some school teacher had managed to make Kat remove her hat. If there was any chance they weren’t sending her to Hogwarts, it was gone now.

  
“The professor would like to talk to you.” Kat said stiffly and walked up the stairs to her room, or the landing really, so she could over hear what the adults were talking about. All and all it was very boring, but if she got one thing from their talk, it was that she was going to Hogwarts in the fall. Kat mentally did a small victory dance and walked to her room where she lay awake the whole night thinking about the coming fall and what would happen and what she would learn. For once, her life wasn’t boring.


	3. Chapter 3

All summer long Kat was lost in a haze of happiness. Most of the time she was actually focusing on the now, she was practicing hair control, along with facile features. Her freckles had returned and she didn’t like it. And she had received an olive skin tone, instead of her pasty white one. She spent the majority of the summer outside at the park, disobeying her parents orders of course, not that they would know. She had made a few friends (and by friends it was really people she knew and were on friendly terms with) and she practiced her British accent. She convinced a few people that she moved from Wales and was attending some fancy prep school. Half of which was true. When the last week of August rolled around she was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. It was all she could do to keep her hair color brown instead of hot pink.

The second to last day of August she packed everything she could. Her clothes, her iPod, everything. Well, not her bed and computer. She silently hoped that the school had electrical outlets so she could charge her iPod. In the end it looked like she was moving again, except this time she was taking everything with her. Not some carry on with ¼ of her clothing. Then she wondered how she was going to drag this through Kings Cross station, as that was where the train that took the students to school was. For the rest of the day, she wandered around the house trying to memorize it. But it didn’t feel the same as it had in America. She had grown up in that house and she was never going back. Maybe she could make a new home in England like her parents had wanted, or not. It was all up to her.

That night Kat couldn’t sleep. Excitement for the next day bubbled through her. She couldn’t even control her hair. It was a vibrant pink and was all the way down to her waist. She didn’t even bother trying to put in her hat. If her parents saw her, so what. They would know, and she would still go to school. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling and wondering what tomorrow would bring. Then she checked her clock, scratch that, today. She sighed and rolled over, trying to fall asleep, but it never came. She even watched the sun come up in the 5:00 hour. And she stayed in bed until 9:00 when someone knocked on the door. Kat was ready to go anyways. She had already gotten up and changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

She jumped out of bed and pulled socks on over her feet, and shoved her hat on her head, grabbing her suitcase that was three times as big as the one she had brought to England, and ran down the stairs. Her dad stood at the door talking to a man that looked like he was in his mid thirties. He wore a plain suet that looked common enough. Kat pulled on her combat boots and stood up.

“And this is Kat.” Her dad introduced her. “Kat, this is Professor Longbottom,” Kat tried to keep a straight face, probably failing miserably. “He will be taking you to get your things.” Her dad motioned for her to go. Kat grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door, but not before quickly hugging her dad goodbye and telling him to say bye to mom. The teacher followed her and closed the door behind him.

Kat couldn’t even hold it in any more, she had to ask questions. “Where are we going? What are we getting? How long will it take? How will I afford it?” Mr. Longbottom smiled and even chuckled a little. She didn’t see how it was funny. This was serious, she didn’t have any money to by stuff, and she highly doubted that wizards used the same currency that “muggles” used. Which she had learned was slang for non magical people.

“What’s so funny?” She scowled.

“You sure do have a lot of questions about the wizarding world,” the professor said.

“Sorry, I’m just really excited. Say, do I have to call you Mr. Longbottom? It’s a bit of a mouthful.”

“You Americans are incorrigible.” He muttered under his breath as he walked down the street towards the bus stop. She only paused for a moment to try to figure out what “incorrigible” meant. She dragged her suitcase after her while she caught up with him.

“And you can call me Neville by the way.” Kat sighed. Saying professor Longbottom while trying to keep a straight face was very difficult. But she assumed she would have to call him professor Longbottom when school started anyways. Or just professor.

“So, Neville,” she said, testing the word out on her tong. “Where are we going?”

“To Diagon alley. That’s the only place in London where wizards can buy anything wizardry. Wands, potion ingredients, bits and bobs really.” Wands was the only word that really stuck in Kat’s mind. She was finally going to have a wand today. In excitement she walked a little faster, not that that helped seeing as the bus that would take them into the city wouldn’t get to the bus stop any faster.

They finally reached the bus stop and waited patiently (not Kat though) for the bus. Once it arrived Kat insisted on sitting right next to the exit so she could get off faster. Neville tried to hide his chuckles as Kat started asking questions rapid-fire. She found out about all four houses at Hogwarts and decided she wanted to be in Ravenclaw because she knew her I. Q was well above average. And she had applied herself in elementary school. She knew she wasn’t going to be in Slytherin because she was not very ambitious and wouldn’t go to whatever end to get what she wanted. And she wasn’t manipulative. Hufflepuff was a no go, because they sounded docile, and if Kat was anything, it wasn’t docile. And the reason she didn’t want to be in Gryffindor was because she wasn’t brave, she was so much of a coward that she wouldn’t even enter the boy’s bathroom on a dare, even though it was after hours. Plus she didn’t really like it by the sound of it. The main question on Kat’s mind was why did her hair change color? So she asked. “What does this mean?” She asked, removing her hat. Her hair was aqua blue at the moment for curiosity. Neville sighed before he explained.

“You’re a Metamorphmagus. That means you can change your appearance it will.” Not always at will though. Kat thought. For some reason it seemed as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Finely she understood why she was the way she was. She had been waiting eleven years for this.

Once they reached their destination, Neville instructed her to a grungy looking bar that the muggles apparently couldn’t see. Kat pushed the door open and looked around. The bar itself looked dingy and like it was breaking a few health codes. A staircase led up to an area unknown. Neville told her to go upstairs and he would meet her there. She did as she was told, although it wasn’t easy getting up the stairs with her suitcase. She had barely reached the landing when Neville came up and told her which room he had gotten her. Seeing as she was staying there the night. It was going to be her last night in London before leaving to Hogwarts. Excitement flowed through her and made her hair turn hot pink again. Now that she was finely in the presence of other magical folk, she tugged her hat off and stuffed it in her coat pocket. Neville only raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

Once she was in her room, Neville told her he’d give her five minutes to get ready. So she went over her school supplies list. It intrigued her. All the things she would need for the coming year. Her hair turned pink again at the thought. She read it over time after time, only stopping when Neville called her out, but she still read it on her way out. It read,

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY.**

**Uniform**

**First-year students will require:**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**   
**2\. Three white button down shirts**   
**3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**   
**4\. Three ties (striped)**   
**5\. Three pairs dress pant (boys) or three skirts (girls)**   
**Please note that all the pupils’ clothes should carry name tags.**

  
**Course books.**   
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**   
**By Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magic Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**   
**By Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**   
**By Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**   
**By Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set of glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set of brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Kat was quite confused at the mention of broomsticks, than she was reminded of the fables of witches on broomsticks. They were probably a form of transportation. Kat was too excited to notice that they had stepped out of the bar and into a little alley that ended abruptly. She was very disappointed until she saw Neville tap a few bricks. Kat only had a few moments to wonder before the bricks started shifting around. Her eyes widened and her hair turned golden in shock. But it quickly turned to hot pink once she saw the road stretch out in front of her. It was crowded with last minute shoppers buying things from each shop. In the distance she saw a huge marble building that seemed a little crooked.

Kat didn’t know which shop to go to first, so she dumbly followed Neville around the street. The first shop they went to was called Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. Kat wasn’t looking forward to wearing a skirt, but she remembered she had brought leggings and would wear those under her skirt, seeing as she did despise skirts and dresses. When she entered she saw about a thousand robes on one wall, and a few displays on another. And I thought school uniforms were bad, she thought.

A lady behind a counter looked up from a book when they walked in and motioned for Kat to stand on a pedestal looking thing. “Hogwarts?” The lady asked. Kat didn’t know how to respond, but the professor did. He nodded and showed Kat up onto the pedestal. After about ten minutes of being measured and poked with pins to fit her, Kat had received her robes for the coming year. When she asked Neville how she would afford it, he told her he had a pouch of money that was from the school for muggle borns to afford school supplies. When he showed her the currency, she was very confused, but Neville explained it to her patiently, as if he had done this before. The gold ones were called Galleons, the silver ones were called Sickles, and the bronze ones were called Knuts. There were twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Which meant there were four-hundred and ninety-three Knuts to a galleon. Which was quite a bit. She wondered if a Knut was the Wizard equivalent of the American dollar or British pound. (Which she still didn’t know how many pounds to a dollar) The next shop they went to had Kat looking around for ages. She didn’t know what it was called, but it sold potion ingredients. Neville told her it was called an apothecary. It was all very interesting. A few minutes later they were browsing a store that sold quills. Kat didn’t understand why she couldn’t use a pen. Because after a few tries on using a quill she decided she would bring pens. Which she had quite a few of. So Neville didn’t make her by anything except for the standard parchment. They took a short break for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron which consisted of tomato soup for Kat and medium rare steak for Neville. All the while Kat asked questions about the wizarding world. He told her about the game Quidditch, which she got really psyched about. He told her about Gringotts and how they were the only wizarding bank chain in the world and were run by Goblins. He told her about the magical creatures like dragons that roamed the world unnoticed to the muggle eye. Only when Neville checked his watch did he tell her to get a move on they were so deep in conversation.

Kat checked her list again and checked off the things they had gotten, which left her books and a wand. And possibly a pet.

“Which first, wand or books?” She asked the professor. He sighed and checked his watch, it was half past twelve.

“Wand first, then Flourish and Blotts.” Kat remembered seeing a store called Flourish and Blotts while walking between stores. It must have been the bookstore. Neville pointed her in the direction of the wand shop labeled ‘Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C.’ Kat raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

When they opened the door she saw a boy with his father buying his wand, or paying for it really. The boy had messy brown hair like his father. The only difference was that the dad had glasses. The second thing she noticed was that the dad had a scar on his forehead. Kat wasn’t one to judge but it was a little weird to have a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on one’s head.

“Harry!” Neville exclaimed. Kat jumped a little. How did these two people know each other? Small world. The man named Harry turned around and grinned. The boy just flushed red, like it was embarrassing.

“Neville, what are doing here? Not shopping for the little one obviously.” Kat’s hair seemed to be changing colors before her eyes, and growing longer to hide her face. But she forced it to be blond with her skin tone to match. The boy seemed mildly interested.

“Oh no,” replied Neville. “Just helping a muggle born.” Kat’s hair tinted bright orange in embarrassment.

“So you’re a professor now.” Harry said. Neville shrugged modestly. Harry chuckled and Neville smiled along with him, then they remembered they had children with them and were wasting time.

“Well Albus, shall we go get your potions supplies?” Albus nodded stiffly. So they left the shop. Kat gave Albus a small smile, but he ignored it.

“Good day Mr. Potter,” said the man behind the counter.

“How do you know him?” Kat asked under her breath.

“We were in the same year at Hogwarts. We’re friends.” Kat could tell there was more to it than that but she let it slide. She looked over to the man at the counter, he had sort of a mad scientist look to him, with wispy white hair and wrinkled skin, but he looked completely sane.

“Ah, someone I don’t know already,” he said with a scratchy voice. Kat’s hair turned back to willow brown and her features returned to normal. The man raised his eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing.

“Now, let’s measure you shall we?” Kat groaned inwardly. She had already been measured enough today, no more. But to her relief, he only measured her arm, hand, and fingers. Than he browsed around the store for a wand that was appropriate length for her. He came back with an eleven and a half inch wand made of oak with a Unicorn hair core. She grabbed it and was immediately shocked with electricity.

“Ow!” She complained.

“I don’t think so.” He said, and put the wand on the counter. “How about a twelve inch ash with a phoenix feather core. Very good for transfiguration.” Kat was hesitant about grabbing it, but she still held it. Nothing happened. She waved it around like a bimbo, and shattered a flower pot. She dropped it in surprise.

“No, no, no.” Mr. Ollivander said, grabbing the wand off the ground. Kat felt guilty and her hair turned lime green.

“Ok, third time’s a charm right?” She said sarcastically. He seemed to notice her American accent and turned around, but decided not to say anything. He grabbed a dusty box off a top shelf and walked slowly towards her. “Twelve inches, cherry, springy, excellent at defensive spells. Now the real twist is the core, which is a thestral tail hair. A very rare core. And very powerful.” Kat held the simple looking wand like it was delicate piece of masonry or glass works. Like it might shatter at any moment. “You might want to give it a try,” he whispered, a teasing glint in his eye, noticing her hesitation.

Kat nodded absently, and focused back on the wand. She had hardly jiggled her handle when a warm feeling traveled up her arm and filled her with warmth, and emotion. Her hair turned dusty rose with the giddy feeling that filled her. She was transfixed on her wand. It was so simple, but not too simple. The cherry wood felt smooth under her hand, like it belonged there, like it was made for her. Only when Mr. Ollivander cleared his throat did she look up.

“That will be nine Galleons please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Soy this chapter was a little short, they'll get longer later. Please leave kudos or a comment if you want. Until next update peeps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? It's been two years? Heh heh heh... Well, I've updated. So... enjoy!

Kat lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Her day had gone from great to grand. Her hair hadn’t turned back to its normal color yet, so she, out of habit, wore her hat to bed. Her hair refused to grow short, so she had to deal with the scratchy feel of her hair against her skin. She had bought more than necessary books at Flourish and Blotts and had begged Neville to let her go look around in Weasley Wizards Wheezes. Little did he know she had snagged a bit of money and had bought a few things. Than they had gone to Eeylops Owl Emporium and had gotten her a Kneazle. Which was a cat like creature that was very helpful at the worst of times. She had gotten a male one and had decided to name him Sorrel. She didn’t know why, but it felt like a good name for a male Kneazle that had an attitude. He was what might have passed as a tabby if he were a cat. He had spots that were in stripe like formation that stretched through his fur. His coat was a mahogany brown with darker spots and flecks of black. He also had amber eyes.

The rest of the day Neville had let her wander around Diagon Alley with the rest of the money and only had one rule, that she couldn’t enter Weasley Wizard Wheezes again. Not that that was a problem for her. She had looked around in the Quidditch store and bought an ice cream cone that looked like sherbet, but every different color had a different flavor, and it was changing constantly, just like her hair. Neville had gone home and told her to meet him outside the Leaky Cauldron at 10:30 tomorrow morning with her things. She didn’t bother to ask the questions that popped up in her mind. Instead she agreed and went to bed. And there she lay, looking up at the ceiling and picking out the separate fibers on the plaster.

Sorrel clawed at his cage in annoyance. But she couldn’t let him out for fear he would just wander off, and ten Galleons would have gone to waist. Kat rolled over and stared at the door. She tried to fall asleep, but for some reason she couldn’t, just like last night. Then another thought struck her, this time tomorrow she would be in the Ravenclaw common room relaxing and thinking about the wonderful day that had just happened. And why Ravenclaw? Because she belonged there. She had heard about the sorting ceremony and was positive that she would be in Ravenclaw. No doubt about it.

Kat was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice she had fallen asleep until she woke up to morning light flooding in through the window. Remembering what today was, she jumped out of bed (fell is a more appropriate word) and scrambled to get dressed. She decided to wear her normal “muggle” clothes, which consisted of a t-shirt with a band logo on it and jeans. She pulled her combat boots on and hurriedly tied the laces. After shoving her beanie on her head, she grabbed her luggage and ran down the stairs to have breakfast, seeing as it was 10:20, she had little time. She dug around in her pocket for a few coins to buy breakfast coming up with two Sickles, she handed them to the bartender and received a piece of toast and change. (two Knuts) She gulped it down and dragged her luggage outside, just as the clock struck 10:30.

Professor Longbottom was waiting with a car and another student and someone who looked like his wife. The professor helped her with her luggage and opened the door for her. She thanked him and slid into the car seat. She buckled up next to someone with light blond hair and a knowing look on her face. She seemed kind enough. But she knew the expression about books and covers.

The professor sat down in the driver's seat and started up the engine. Everyone sat silently while he drove them to Kings Cross. Halfway through the ride, Neville forced them to converse.

“So, Lacy, did you hear that Katharine is an exchange student from America?” The girl, Lacy, perked up like a puppy.

“I didn’t know that you were an American,” She said, beaming at her. Her accent seemed even more different from Kat’s now that they’d pointed it out.

“Yeah, U. S. A and all,” Kat said sarcastically, not quite sure what she meant. Trying to strike up more conversation, she asked Lacy a simple enough question. “So what house do you think you’ll be in?”

Clearly Lacy had been thinking this through her whole life, because she said, “Hufflepuff. I know it’s not the best of houses, but I like what they stand for, and I fit the description.”

“Whatever house you’re in we will still love you,” said Mrs. Longbottom. Lacy smiled. At least she had supporting parents.

“I think I would be in Ravenclaw. I’m actually pretty smart, but I don’t really apply myself.” Kat shrugged as if it was no big deal, but her hair didn’t agree with her, because it turned a dull green, even though she was trying desperately to control it. Lacy only giggled, as if this were a common thing in the wizarding world. Then Kat’s hair turned black from embarrassment. She forced it to grow short to hide it under her hat.

A few minutes later they reached Kings Cross. Neville and his wife (Hannah was her name) found them trolleys they could put their luggage on while going to the train. When Kat checked her boarding pass, it said Platform 9 ¾. The first thing Kat was confused by was what a platform was, the second was why it said 9 ¾. It seemed impossible when everything was a solid number. But it didn’t seem to faze the Longbottom’s, because they just walked on towards platform 9 and 10 like they were boarding a normal train, which Kat doubted. Nothing was normal anymore.

Once they reached the halfway point between platform 9 and 10, they stopped. Kat looked around for their platform, but didn’t see it. Just 9 and 10. “Um, are we in the right place?” She asked. They ignored her and walked on to the dividing barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Then they walking, and walking, and were gone. Kat stood there for a moment, speechless. Her hair must’ve turned yellow in shock. Her kneazle mewled, annoyed at her slowness. Following in the example the Longbottom’s had provided, Kat walked towards the barrier, and walked, she slowed down right before the wall, decided against it, and ran, right through it.

Kat opened her eyes, not that there was much to see, steam billowed around her, coming from a scarlet train in front of her. Her brain decided not to function for a moment. She had just run through a wall and was now on a different platform. It was amazing to say the least. She decided it was best to get out of the way before anyone ran through the barrier like she had. She moved through the crowd with great difficulty. With all the family’s saying goodbye and friends saying hello, and Kat. She forced her trolley to move against the crowd and finely made it to a train cart. She stopped her trolley and dragged her luggage on the train, without help of course. Once she had her stuff on, she made her way down the hallway to try to find an empty compartment. Seeing as every compartment was full of rowdy teenagers casting wimpy spells at each other for fun. She somehow found an empty compartment and sat down in it. She tried to put her luggage in the overhead rack, but seeing as she couldn’t a month ago, there was no way she could now. That would take magic.

So instead, she pulled a book out of her suitcase and read it in silence, probably the last she would get for the day.

Not a minute later a boy came through the door. “Sorry, but is this compartment full?” Kat thought she recognized him, but decided not to linger on it. She shook her head. The boy looked relieved.

“I’ll only have one other person joining me.”

“Are you talking about me?” Someone interrupted. This someone had dark red hair, muddy brown eyes, and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was already dressed in her school robes and was toting her trunk behind her.

“Hi, I’m Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus.” Kat thought she remembered the name Albus from somewhere.

“Albus Potter?” She asked, just to make sure it was the boy she had seen in the wand shop. They were surprised by her American accent, but quickly got over that.

“Um, yeah.” He turned beet red. Like he was embarrassed about something. Kat furrowed her brow in confusion. Rose only sighed and walked through the doorway and pushed her trunk onto the overhead rack.

“Need help?” Asked Rose, motioning towards Kat’s luggage, which was still laying where she’d left it. Kat nodded guiltily. “It’s ok, they're heavy and you didn’t have help.”

“Thanks,” said Kat as she grabbed one end of the suitcase and pushed it up onto the rack. After shoving the first one on, they managed to get the second one.

“Oof, what do you have in here, bricks?” Rose joked.

“Nah, just everything from home. Clothes, books, pens and other stuff. I even brought my pillow.” Rose chuckled under her breath.

“So, you’re a muggle born.” It wasn’t a question, seeing as Kat had muggle written all over her.

“Guilty,” she said. Even Albus cracked a smile.

“You’re not bad for a muggle born,” Rose said with a smile. Then she noticed Albus’s stuff on the floor and frowned. “You have got to be the laziest cousin ever.” She sighed and helped him with his stuff. Once everyone had everything on the overhead rack, not including the owls, they sat down and waited for the train to start, which was any minute now.

“By the way, didn’t catch the name,” said Albus.

“Oh, it’s Kat, or Katharine, but everyone calls me Kat.” She stared around the cabin at them, biting her lip slightly, waiting for someone to say something.

Kat, feeling a little uncomfortable decided to strike up a conversation. “So, what year are you going into?”

Rose smiled and pointed to her plain black robes. “Clearly a first year, you?”

“Same. Albus?”

“Same.”

That conversation ended quickly. But Kat was saved an awkward moment when the train lurched forward and started to move. Must be 11:00,thought Kat, because Neville told her that the train left at exactly eleven. Then, remembering she was in wizarding company, Kat pulled her hat off and let her hair grow down to its normal length. Rose’s eyes widened, while Albus furrowed his brow.

“You were in Diagon Alley yesterday weren’t you?”

Kat nodded her head and said, “That’s how I knew who you were.”

Albus looked relieved, like he had been saved from something awkward and embarrassing.

“What?” Kat asked, confused by his reaction.

“It’s nothing. Just, nothing.” Kat furrowed her brow, her hair turned the color of confusion, than she forced it to turn back to brown. She looked out the window instead of talking to them for a minute to gather her thoughts. The countryside rolled past in rolling hills dotted with farm animals. Albus and Rose started talking about what house they’d like to be in, Kat felt like an awkward third wheel. Not that she minded. She had never had enough friends to be a third wheel, secretly she felt happy inside about even having friends. The ends of her hair colored themselves a candy apple red in a happy loving feeling.

An hour minutes later, a lady pushing a trolley laden with sweets wheeled to a stop by their compartment. The plump witch pushing it poked her head in and asked, “Anything off the trolley?” Albus and Rose looked up, at each other, then back at the witch.

“Give us a moment please,” Rose asked. The kindly witch nodded. “Ok, Kat, have you had any wizard candy yet? Any at all?”

Kat shrugged modestly. “I’ve had ice cream.” Rose frowned, like that answer wasn’t good enough. She pulled out a chunk of coins from her pocket and Albus followed in her suit.

“We’ll have three of everything please.”

  
***

  
Kat had tried practically every candy the wizarding world had to offer. She felt stuffed. She had tried Cauldron Cakes, which was a pastry that reminded her of Cupcakes from Hostess, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, which blew bubbles that never seemed to end unless you forcibly popped them, Pumpkin Pasties, a pie-like thing that wasn’t her favorite treat, Licorice Wands, which were like large gummy worms, and Chocolate Frogs, which had pentagon shaped trading cards, like the old fashioned bubblegum cards. But instead of baseball players, the cards had a famous witch or wizard on them. Kat decided that Chocolate Frogs were good when they weren’t jumping around the compartment. She tried a multitude of other strange candies, most of which she didn’t like, like half of the Jelly Bean box was disgusting.

After spitting out another bean into what they called, the spit bucket, which was just an empty Jelly Bean box because Albus seemed to be immune to them, Kat sat back and looked out of the window again. They were passing through marshland at the moment and it was actually quite beautiful.

“When will we get there?” Kat asked.

“Around five,” Rose replied between bites of a Cauldron Cake. She had decided she would be the one to answer any questions Kat had about their world. Albus was totally fine with that. Kat humphed and continued to stare out the window.

“What time is it now?”

Albus checked his watch and replied, “Almost one.” Kat sighed and continued to stare out the window, she wasn’t one who had patience, like her parents, who could sit in a waiting room for a whole hour without getting bored.

“Ok,” said Albus. Kat raised an eyebrow at him, he hadn’t really spoken much until now. “So you asked us about the wizarding world, our turn to question you about the muggle world.”

Kat groaned internally, her hair turned dull gray with boredom as she said, “Sure.” And so the questioning began, it wasn’t all that boring, it was really hard for Kat to believe that they both knew so little about her world when both their parents had grown up in it, as they had informed her. Of course, she knew more about the American muggle world than the English one. So she told them about America and the internet and even the simple things, like toasters and T. V. And they still had questions.

“How do they film movies?”

“How do guns work?”

“Why do rubber ducks exist?”

The questions kept rolling in. Kat finely understood what wizards felt like when they met a muggle born. In truth she realized she didn’t really understand her world very well. She didn’t know the point of the internet, or how TV's worked. Of course, she would have learned it anyways in school, if she had gone to a muggle school.

She hadn’t realized the sun had started to sink in the sky until her stomach rumbled, as well as Albus’s. Even though they had eaten what felt like a ton of candy.

“What time is it now?”

“Almost 4:30,” said Albus. Suddenly, Kat’s hair turned to a vivid hot pink. She almost shook with excitement.

“Ok, we’d better change into our robes.” said Rose, even though she was already in them.

“Well if you girls turn around I could,” Albus shot back in a playful tone.

“Why, it’s not like you have anything to hide, except for-“ Rose started but was cut off be Kat.

“Ok, we’ll just go outside and you can change in here. How’s that?” She teased. She was making Albus sound like a coward, though he didn’t say anything against it. Kat ushered Rose outside, both of them snickering like children. After a few minutes Albus knocked on the door to show he was done. Rose showed Albus out and helped Kat get her robes from her suitcase. They felt weird to her, especially the skirt, which she decides would go over leggings. She pulled on her boots when Albus entered. He had a look of ‘seriously?’ on his face. It wasn’t her fault she had taken a long time. She had a lot to put on.

Albus checked his watch again and informed them it was ten till five. Kat was suddenly anxious. Her heart beat against her rib cage like it was trying to get out. She tried to calm her nerves by yoga breathing, not that that helped any. Her hair was a weird mixture of colors that she didn’t bother to control. Her emotions were too wild to try to control.

A voice on what seemed to be an intercom said to leave their things on the train and they would be taken care of. Kat doubted it. But nonetheless, she left them alone. She could feel the anticipation building in her the closer they got. It was dark out, so she couldn’t see the station, but she could see the lights of a town approaching. They were there, they were finally there. Then she felt the train start to slow, the sound of the train stopping whistling around them. “We’re here,” Albus breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

Her legs were like Jell-O, her hair changing color left and right. Her heart felt like it was beating a thousand beats per minute, it seemed. She was so nervous, but excited at the same time. She was inlay at Hogwarts! And soon she’d be in Ravenclaw. She couldn’t wait. The three of them walked off the train staying close to each other and made their way through the crowd towards a huge man calling for the first years. She leaned over to Albus and whispered, “Who is THAT?” Albus clearly heard the concern in her voice, because he snickered before answering.

“That’s Hagrid. I know he looks intimidating, but he’s a gentle giant.” But that didn’t mean Kat was any less afraid of him. She swallowed nervously and continued forward. The crowd of first years was growing around her and she was forced to stand right up against Albus. Her face flushed red and she tried to hide it under a tan. She hoped Albus hadn’t seen it. In front of her stood Lacy, she seemed calm enough given the circumstances. Well, she was just plain calm. Behind her was a boy with silver blond hair that looked like he was going to cause mischief, but not in a threatening way. She made a point to avoid him.

“All righ’,” said the giant. “We all ‘ere?” A chorus of yes’s filled the air. Kat mumbled her yes, not really wanting to be heard. “Then follow me to the bouts.” He said, waving his hand in a gesture to follow him. Kat gripped Albus’s robes tightly in fear of separation. Albus smiled and led her down the path. Her feet kept tripping over rocks and roots. She heard Rose giggle behind her. Kat shot a nasty look at her.

And then they rounded the corner and the castle came into view.

Kat remembered during her questioner about the wizarding world that Hogwarts was a castle by a lake. But she wasn’t expecting this. The loch reflected the moon in a scattered image that looked like a satellite. Kat saw the boats docked by the shore. Her hair turned carrot orange in dread, she was one of those people who got seasick easily, and wasn’t too thrilled about going to Hogwarts on a boat. Rose noticed this and strained not to laugh, again. Each boat seated about four people, so Kat got to sit with Albus and Rose, along with the boy who had silver/blond hair. He told them his name was Scorpius Malfoy. Rose tried not to be angry, her dad had talked a lot of smack about Mr. Malfoy, Albus’ dad too. But Kat wasn’t one to judge by who had what kind of parent.

Kat closed her eyes when the boats launched off into the lake. She gripped the seats for dear life, even though she knew the boat wouldn’t tip. She could feel Scorpius’ eyes on her, or her hair, the whole trip long. Not that it was made any better with the rocking of the boat through the placid waters. Albus tried to help by distracting her by talking, mostly about what house they would all probably get into. Scorpius added his own opinions about the houses, eventually they all decided that Hufflepuff just wasn’t their cup of tea, not that they had anything against them though. Even though they tried, it wasn’t making Kat feel any better. She still had the boat in a death grip and her eyes were squeezed tight.

Kat felt the boat nudge to a stop. She cracked open one eye to see an underground harbor. She didn’t notice they had gone underground, so it was a little shock. Hagrid helped them all out and even nodded to Albus and Rose. Kat shied away from him, her hair turning deep violet in fear. Hagrid led them up a trail to the front of the castle, huge oak doors loomed in front of Kat. Her jaw must have dropped because it was getting quite dry.

Than Hagrid knocked on the door. BOOM. The sound reverberated in the air around Kat. BOOM. BOOM. The large oak doors swung open to a Mr. Longbottom wearing brown and gold robes, a flat hat perched on top of his head.

“Professor Longbottom. The first years.” Hagrid said, stepping aside for the first years to walk into the entrance hall. The professor nodded and motioned for them to follow him. The entrance hall was huge. Kat’s hair went through a multitude of colors before settling on midnight blue in amazement. But the tips were still Orange in dread. The professor led them up a staircase before stopping in front of a large pair of door, though not as large as the front doors.

The professor turned around and motioned for them to stop talking. Once he had everyone’s undivided attention, he started speaking. “Through these doors is the Great Hall where you will be sorted into a house. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw.” A shudder ran through Kat when she heard Ravenclaw. It was her house, no doubt about it. Albus took a deep breath in, his face paled to a chalky color. Unlike Kat, who had confidence coursing through her and making her hair turn pasty white. Of course her skin tone reflected it as well. She grabbed Albus’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He tried to smile, but failed.

“Now wait here while I get everything ready,” Professor Longbottom said. He walked into the Great Hall without them. Everyone suddenly started murmuring to each other. Whispering their dread, or in her case, confidence in which house they would be sorted into. Albus spilled the beans at that moment.

“I bet I’ll be in Slytherin,” he said in melancholy. Kat frowned, even though she had only known him for a few hours, she knew he wouldn’t be in Slytherin, he didn’t seem ambitious, or conniving like Scorpius. Rose walked up behind her cousin then and grabbed his other hand.

“I know you Albus, you won’t be in Slytherin, although I think Kat might be,” she finished with a sly grin. Kat would have elbowed her if she had been next to her, but Albus was in between them, so she only stuck out her tongue. Rose snickered and looked at the doors, waiting for them to open. It wasn’t a minute later that Neville came through announcing that they were ready. Kat tugged Albus and Rose along. Albus’s legs didn’t seem to want to work properly and he kept tripped and tumbling along behind them. Rose seemed to have lost confidence and started to turn a shade paler than her normal skin tone. Kat seemed to catch the mood and started to lose faith. She decided to ignore it though.

When they entered the Great Hall, Kat’s breath caught in her throat. The ceiling wasn’t there. Or, at least it didn’t appear to be. If she looked hard enough, she could see the rafters though. The starry sky winked down at her. It was pocketed with clouds that muffled the moon’s glow. Candles floated around the hall at different intervals that gave the Hall a nice warm light.

Neville had told her how the houses were sorted, using a magical hat. It sounded ridicules at the time, but now it seemed sensible, mostly because she had seen some pretty wacky stuff lately. The hat sat on a three legged stool that was a little chipped in places. The hall was silent, as if waiting for something to happen. And indeed something did happen, the hat started to sing. A rip in the hat opened and words tumbled out in a not so great singing voice.

_“Oh you may not think I’m pretty,_   
_But don’t judge on what you see,_   
_I’ll eat myself if you can find a_   
_Smarter hat than me._

  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._

  
_There’s nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can’t see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._

  
_You might be in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart._

  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_And unafraid of toil._

  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_If you’ve a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind,_

  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You’ll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folk use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._

  
_So put me on! Don’t be afraid!_   
_And don’t get in a flap!_   
_You’re in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I am a thinking cap!”_

A moment of silence, than everyone started applauding. Kat didn’t understand, it was a horribly sung song, then again, it was the message that was the only important part of it. After the applause had died down, Professor Longbottom pulled out a roll of paper (or parchment) and recited it.

“When I call your name, you come forward, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house.” He looked at the list a moment, then called out the first name. “Adams, Caroline.” The girl named Caroline walked forward.

She had chocolate skin and black hair that was put up in as many braids as humanly possible. She wobbled up to the stool, sat down, and had the sorting hat placed on her head. A few moments later, the Sorting Hat called out, “RAVENCLAW!” The girl looked relived as she walked towards the far right to the Ravenclaw table. Professor Longbottom looked at the list again and called out the next name.

“Anderson, Katharine.” Kat was a little annoyed at the mention of her full name, but she soon remembered it was the sorting ceremony and walked up to the stool confidently, her hair turning pure white. She heard some gasps in the crowed, but the hat soon slipped over her eyes, and she was left in pure darkness.

Something whispered in her ear that made her jump a little, but she soon realized it was the hat. “Hmm, yes, I see, yes. Wit, much wit to be had. And bravery, yes, a great value for that.” Kat was screaming for Ravenclaw in her mind. The hat seemed to realize this. “Ravenclaw eh? Such a talented mind would fit right it.” Kat mentally did a small victory dance in her head. But it was shortly ended. “But loyalty, yes unwavering loyalty, a pure heart, hmm. So hard to choose. Courage to face the unknown, a lot of that. Yes, yes, better be…” The hat paused for what seemed the longest moment. Kat’s heart hammered against her sternum. Her breath slid in and out of her lungs with more force than necessary. “GRYFFINDOR!”

Kat’s heart dropped to her stomach. Gryffindor? No. That’s not what house she was supposed to be in; Gryffindor’s were boastful, they were arrogant, and not very trustworthy with a never ending feud with Slytherin. She was supposed to be in Ravenclaw, with all the other smarty pants. She felt the hat removed from her head. A din arose from the Gryffindor table. She could tell her hair had turned carrot orange in dread. Her face was a mirror of her emotions; placid with a melancholy hint to it. The professor ushered her off the stool. She moved like a robot, her legs working on their own. Everything about it seemed wrong. She didn’t want to be in Gryffindor. She wasn’t brave or courageous, as the hat had said. Then again, what did it know, it was a hat.

Someone shook her hand in welcoming. She numbly followed in the suit. She still didn’t want to be there. Sitting down she forced herself to breath easily. In. Out. In. Out. She was distracted when she heard Albus’s name called. She hadn’t been paying attention, only now did she notice that most of the first years were sorted. Then she saw Albus walk up towards the stool. Neville took the hat and set it on his head. The last she saw of his face was a look of sheer panic. He was really worried about being in Slytherin. Kat was so focused on her own problems that she hadn’t stopped to think about her newly found friends. It could only have been ten seconds, but it felt like ages. Kat pursed her lips, in the remaining crowd of unsorted first years, she saw Rose bite her lip. She was worried for him to. Then, at last, the Sorting Hat called out the house. “GRYFFINDOR!”


	6. Chapter 6

If Albus was a person like Kat was, he would have fainted from relief. But luckily he didn’t. Instead, he pulled the hat off himself and handed it to the Professor with a grin spreading ear to ear. The Gryffindor table was howling with applause. The boy next to her, which was a second year, was clapping the loudest. “THAT’S MY BABY BROTHER!” She didn’t remember Albus mentioning any siblings, but then again neither did Rose, and just by the way they spoke about their world they made it seem like they had a big family. Albus sat down next to Kat, but not before she gave him a quick handshake. The boy next to her patted him on the back.

“Thanks James,” he mumbled before sitting down. She was still congratulating him when Rose was called up. Naturally, she was the last one. It had been a small class this year.

As soon as the hat slid over her eyes the hat cried out, “GRYFFINDOR!” At least all my friends are with me, thought Kat. Because if there was one good thing to come out of this, it was that they all had the same house. Rose sat opposite them, she too was grinning like a maniac.

“We’re all together!” She squealed. Kat tried to smile, but her hair was dark gray in depression. Not that they knew the corresponding colors. Albus was still grinning when the headmistress stood up to address all the students.

“Welcome, first years, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now before we begin our banquet, I have a few things to say. First years, please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to everyone. And no use of magic in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. And I have been reminded by Madam Hooch that no first years will be allowed to play. Now, let’s begin the feast.”

Kat looked down at the table that was once empty, was now overflowing with food. Anything she could imagine was there, along with some things she wasn’t familiar with. Roasted pork, whole turkeys, steak, chicken drumsticks, corn on the cob and by itself, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, scalloped potatoes, pork chops, lamb chops, apples, and many other things. Kat pulled as much food as she could on her plate and had a little bit of everything.

Since her family was always out of the house for some reason or another, she never had any real dinners. Save Christmas dinner and Thanksgiving dinner. Albus started conversing with said James, who he resembled with the dark, messy hair. The only difference was the eyes. Albus had deep green eyes, while James had mud brown eyes like Rose. Kat started talking to the other first years in Gryffindor.

Whisper was a girl who was fairly pretty with almond hair and a splash of freckles across her nose. She was a half-blood. Her mom had left her dad when she found out he was a wizard. So her dad remarried to a pureblood and had another kid who was two years younger than her.

Jacob was a boy with dirty blond hair and a knack for mischief. He was surprised he wasn’t in Slytherin. The sorting hat must have seen something in him that he hadn’t. He was a pureblood who came from one of those wealthy families and bragged about how much his wand cost.

Scorpius was a pure blood that was truly surprised that he wasn’t in Slytherin like the rest of his family. He was ashamed of his parentage and how some of the kids would tease him.

Kat contributed her story about her muggle parents and how she had moved from America. Most of them had never really heard an American accent before and kept gawking. Unlike her, she was used to British accents before she even moved. Everyone seemed impressed by her hair that kept changing colors. But it seemed to have settled on light pink for happy.

After asking around she discovered that that years lot of first years was small compared to other years. It was twenty-four students, six new ones in each house. Maybe the sorting hat knew what it was doing when it put her in Gryffindor, or maybe it was just pure coincidence.

As the meal came to a close, the main course melted away into the table and was replaced by desserts. Kat felt horrible about eating more than she could before. She tried to eat the food, but found she was to full to continue.

Kat tried to stuff a few pastries into her pocket when it was announced the feast was over and the prefects were calling everyone to the Gryffindor tower. Albus followed in her suit. He seemed to want to eat some more later when he was less full. Kat and the other five Gryffindors followed the two prefects to the Gryffindor tower, talking and flourishing their wands in silly gestures when they came to a tower full of moving staircases and moving portraits.

Everyone’s jaws seemed to drop. Kat’s hair turned yellow in shock. Albus gawked at the portraits as they walked up a staircase that seemed about to move. The prefects hurried them along so they wouldn’t get stuck. Kat’s hair tinted purple for fear she would get separated from everyone. They kept walking up the stairs until they came to a portrait of a fat lady. The perfect boy walked up to the front.

“Shortbread,” he said. Kat’s brow furrowed until she realized it was a password. The portrait swung open to a cozy looking room. It was largish and had plush, squishy seats. A warm looking fire smoldered in a grate on the far wall. A few tables with lamps were pushed up against a wall. Two staircases led up to who knows where.

The girl prefect turned around to face them and started off. “This is the Gryffindor common room. Girls dorms are up to the right, boys, to the left. The bathrooms will be on the landing.” And with that the six new Gryffindors when on their way. Jacob, Scorpius, and Albus walked up the stairs to their dorm, while Rose, Kat, and Whisper went up to their dorms.

Only when they reached the landing did Kat remember her suitcase and other things that she had left on the train. She didn’t have the chance to voice her complaints though, because when they walked into their dorm, all their stuff was by a bed. Kat didn’t like where bed was, she wanted to be by a window, Rose didn’t like where her bed was, she wanted to closer to the door. Whisper didn’t like where her bed was, she wanted to be where Rose was. So they all switched. Kat traded with Whisper, Whisper traded with Rose, and Rose traded with Kat. In the end, they were all happy. But instead of going to bed, they just got changed into pajamas and stayed up talking.

Whisper only wanted to talk about the cute boys who were in their year. They all agreed that Scorpius was a cute guy, along with Jacob, with his devil-may-care hair and his grin that seemed to make him look like a bad boy. They giggled over other boys who were in grades above them. Kat thought that James Potter looked cute. Rose frowned and said he was a jerk. But she was related to him so she was biased. Whisper started complaining about the cute girls that could be competition. Kat retorted that they were first years, and by the time they actually wanted relationships the girls would be graduated.

Rose started talking about her extended family that was at the school. Victoria who has a seventh year, Dominick who was a second year, James, Albus, and anybody who had any connection to her family. Like Lacy Longbottom. They somehow decided to go to bed around 1:00. And so they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Four years later.

  
  


Kat had just gotten her Hogwarts letter a few minutes ago and was reading over her list of school supplies. It wasn’t much. She just needed the norm and a few other things. She had enough money in her bank account for this. But no more. She had made many good friends while at Hogwarts over the years and was excited to go back. It was only a month away. Her hair tinted hot pink in excitement. She had learned to control her hair more so over the years. She could even go without a hat in public. But she still didn’t trust her hair yet. Only intense emotions could trigger it.

Over the past four years of attending Hogwarts, she had learned loads, all of which was fascinating for her. Except her being a Gryffindor. She still felt as though she didn’t belong there, like she was an outsider. On any given day, she would much rather have been reading a book or studying rather than go out and play with her friends by the lake. But still, she had friends, and Gryffindor was fun, just not what she wanted.

Kat sighed and looked away down at Sorrel, her Kneazle. He looked like a cat to muggles, but to wizards he was a completely different species. He had been a good friend and companion to her these past few years. He had even helped her with some unruly things at school when she and her friends were feeling a bit mischievous. He purred and rubbed his head against her shin. She smiled and kneeled down to pet him.

Kat heard her mom in the kitchen making some sort of dessert for the dinner party they were throwing. Her dad was hoping to get a raise at work and had invited his boss to have dinner with them. Kat was expected to not wear her hat and instead wear a dress. Which Kat wasn’t down with.

Kat sighed. She wasn’t really ready to not wear her hat in the company of others. She had been practicing for a while, maybe she could just sit and eat her food like one of those proper girls who went to finishing schools. Which is where her parents thought she went. Hogwarts Academy for Young Ladies. Kat just lied about it whenever her parents brought it up. Plus she had to act like she was actually going to a finishing school. Meaning she had to walk straight, talk in a nice manner, and do all the stuff she would never do any other day. Now she had to put it to the test.

Her mom called down for her, and of course she went downstairs. “Yes?” She asked. After all, proper ladies never said, ‘Yeah’.

“Have you got your dress?” Kat nodded. Her mom frowned. Apparently that wasn’t lady like.

“Where’s dad? Thought he was home.” Kat asked, looking around in the kitchen/family room.

“He’ll be back from the grocery store soon. Just getting some more fancy food.” Her mom’s lip curled at the last part. She must’ve been tired of preparing food the whole day. Kat was just as bored. She was only fifteen and already was expected to behave like an adult around her dad’s boss. Why should she even be there? She was bound to ruin it.

“So, I’ll just be up in my room getting ready?” Her mom grunted and pulled a dish out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool. Kat pounded up the stairs and thrust her door open. She glanced over at her wardrobe, where her standard books and other equipment were stored, very cleverly concealed under her clothing. Everything else that she needed for the following year she kept in her suitcase which she had Rose’s mom cast a spell on it that made it so she could put a lot of stuff in and nobody would notice. She had called it an extension charm.

The rest of the stuff she didn’t really need she either gave away at Flourish and Blotts or kept. Unlike her broomstick, which she kept in suitcase along with her wand and more mandatory things, like History of Magic, her kneazle cage, and a picture of Albus, her, Rose, and Scorpius. It was taken at the end of fourth year. It was moving, of course. But it decapitated Kat raising the Quidditch trophy over her head, while being raised on the shoulders of her fellow Gryffindors. Albus too was on someone’s shoulders, being a beater and all. Unlike Kat who was the seeker. She hadn’t meant to be better than Albus, she just was. If you looked hard enough you could see James, Albus’s brother, in the background. He was the keeper. Rose was hoisting Kat on her shoulders while Scorpius cheered from her left. It still brought a smile to Kat’s lips.

Kat looked over at the window, noticing a slight movement. Then she saw Albus’s owl, Fetcher. Why he was named that was beyond her, but he was a very fast Screech owl. He looked slightly tired though, with ruffled feathers and a bowed head. She walked over to the window and forced it open. That was one of the things she hated about her room, sticky window. Gratefully, the little owl flew in and swooped over her bed, landing in the nightstand across from her. Then Kat noticed he held a parcel and had dropped it on the bed. No wonder he was tired. Kat knelt over the bed and unwrapped the brown paper parcel. A cardboard box that was kept closed with Spellotape. Kat ripped it off and peered down into the box. Bits and bobs that weren’t allowed at school lay in the hollow confines of it. Every single piece was marked with a W for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The best joke shop in Great Britain was run by Rose and Albus’ uncle George. Everything he sold was forbidden in Hogwarts. But people still smuggled stuff in.

Albus clearly thought that they should smuggle this in if he was sending some to her. She couldn’t help but smile as she sorted through the stuff. She was reminded of Diagon Alley where the store was stationed, which reminded her that she had to get into London for her school shopping. She had managed it last year when her parents had given her one thousand dollars for school supplies. She didn’t bother to correct them that she didn’t need that much. So she kept it for later. She still had about three Galleons left from last year. She was going to save up for Hogsmeade that year.

Then she heard her dad coming in through the door laden with groceries. Kat sighed. Dinner was coming up fast. She glanced at the dress in the closet. It was a creamy sunshine yellow summer dress. It was decorated with pasty white butterflies and flowers. Kat grimaced in disgust. She wasn’t one for dresses. In fact she hated them. Not to mention it was on the school list of supplies. Kat really didn’t want one. But she figured it was like a dinner party dress or a prom dress, which meant it would cost a LOT of money. Her mom actually had one that was quite beautiful and would fit Kat just fine, she planned on using it for the school year.

Kat started at her simple dress and reluctantly wormed into it. Dinner wasn’t far off. And she wasn’t going to be late for a dinner party. And not a moment too soon, for her dad rapped on her door. He poked his head in and told her to get ready for dinner.

She walked slowly down the stairs. She assumed it to be proper. It was around 6:00 and her dad’s boss was due any moment now. Minutes later a car pulled into the driveway. Kat stood by the door waiting to open it for them. All of this seemed very cliché. But her dad wanted a raise. She wasn’t one to stop him. She needed money for her books and other supplies for school. Her dad’s boss was about to knock on the door when she opened it for him, smiling a vibrant white smile. He seemed pleased. The only thing that was keeping the act up was so she could stay in school. If it seemed like she was going to a finishing school, she would keep going.

She took the man’s coat and hung it up on the coat rack. Her mother led him into the living room for a pre-dinner talk. She offered him an appetizer. He accepted. Kat grimaced internally. But she kept her angel face on. Almost thirty minutes later, dinner was ready. She wasn’t really into the food. But she still ate it daintily. In tiny little pieces. She chewed with small bites so that her mouth barely moved, and she reminded herself that she was only to speak when spoken to. She was vaguely listening to the conversation so that if she was spoken to she could respond and know what the heck they were talking about. Lucky she was.

“So, Katharine,” the man said, apparently she was to address him as Mr. Henley. “Tell me about this finishing school of yours.” He took another bite of prime rib, waiting for her to respond. She finished chewing her peace of food and swallowed.

“It’s up in Scotland,” she said, automatically switching to her fake English accent. “It’s for girls who have behavior issues,” she finished. She had learned not to talk much. It was a little lady like.

“What a school. Hadn’t you told me your daughter was one of those hopeless cases Tom?” He asked, addressing her dad. “You said she was always wearing a hat and was a back talker.” Kat forced her skin to pale so that it seemed she was blushing. She didn’t like this guy much.

“Yes, yes she was a bit rude before she went to school there. I knew I should send her there once I saw she had taken her hat off in front of the head mistress. She would never do that for anyone. I knew I should send her there after that.”

_ 'Or the professor just confunded you,' _ Kat thought bitterly, forcing herself to remain emotionless. He never would have let her go anyways.

“I’m glad to see that some schools can still function properly. I am very pleased on how she turned out. Very proper indeed. Unlike every other American I know. I am very pleased in her outcome. After all, if a woman isn’t proper, she has no place in society.” Kat’s anger rose. She was not just a piece of property to them. Women were just as much human as men were. Rage fizzed through her veins. Her hair threatened to turn maroon red.

Then the food on the table exploded, spraying them all with mashed potatoes and prime rib. Everyone at the table screamed in shock, including Kat. Her parents were hysterical, and her dads’ boss downright fainted. Kat flushed red. It was her fault and she knew it. While her parents rushed to clean up the mess, she got up and slipped out of the room. In her embarrassment and fear of being discovered, as she walked past the kitchen faucet, it exploded. She shrieked as water spilled out of the broken tap. Everything was turning into chaos. And it was her fault. How cliché.

 

***

 

An hour later, Kat was hovering just outside the kitchen door way, looking at her parents watching a movie together in the family room. She was debating whether to tell them about her or not. After the food and kitchen sink had exploded, it had taken all of them to clean it up. Her mother had helped revive Mr. Henley after he’d fainted and she and her dad had picked up the mess and fix the faucet. It was an easy enough fix, but the guilt from causing the mess had welled up in Kat and her hair had tinted green against her will.

She was distracted by her parents talking in the family room. Kat drew a shaky breath. She was ready to leave if her parents disowned her. She had packed everything in her suitcase, except her dress. She had taken her mom's dress instead. She had also taken one hundred pounds from her parents reserve they thought she didn’t know about. She took a deep breath and forced her hair to turn back to brown from its nectarine orange of nervousness.

She stepped forward until she was standing in front of the T.V and her parents were looking at her.

“Kat dear, can you move, we’re watching something.” Her mom said innocently. Kat reached down to the coffee table and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. Her mom frowned and her dad looked annoyed.

“Mom, dad, I have something to tell you. Something you’ll want to know, and probably hate me for. Just please, be open minded.”

Before she could say anything else, her mom reacted.“You’re lesbian!” Her mom screeched. Kat frowned and furrowed her brow. Then she realized that she sounded like she was coming out of the closet. Then she broke out in laughter, which confused her parents.

“No, no not that at all.” Kat said, regaining her stature. “No, this is more serious.” So then Kat proceeded to use the only magic she could without getting expelled. The one thing she knew how to do. The one thing she had been hiding for her whole life. Then Kat let her hair be the color it would be for her emotions. It was nectarine orange for nervousness with a hint of green for guilt. It ended up looking brownish, but not quite. But when her mom screeched, it turned yellow in shock.

“What are you?” The words cut deep. Her mom seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. Her dad was shell shocked. Her mom was screaming and crossing herself as if asking forgiveness for sins.

“No! Mom, you don’t understand! I’m just a witch. I attend school for this!” That didn’t help the situation at all. So then she had to explain to her parents that Hogwarts was a school for magic. Not a finishing school. Her mom was glaring angrily at her when she finished.

“How come you have never told us this before?” She demanded.

“Because,” Kat reasoned. “You would have freaked. And I was right. I only had to tell you because I owed you an explanation for tonight’s disaster. And dad, I’m sorry if you got fired.” Her dad sat sullenly, staring at her with an empty gaze.

After a moment of silence, her mom hissed two words. “Get out.” Kat, fighting tears, tried to argue, but her mom yelled, “NOW!” And Kat walked out of the room. Tears streamed down her face as she shoved her hat over her hair and forced it to grow short. But there was no hiding its color now. It was deep navy blue in sorrow. But the worst thing about it was the words her mom had said to her. “What are you?” It stung. For once, Kat had her parents undivided attention, and it was because they despised her. Tears streaming down her face, Kat raced upstairs, grabbed her suitcase, and ran out of the house dragging her suitcase behind her.


End file.
